


Kiss Me Slowly

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Challenges and What Not. [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Schmoop, The Balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

The question had caught Elizabeth off guard. It was true....she often dreamed of having her lips collide with his passionately. To run her fingers through John's dark soft locks. To feel him inside her as she rocked her body against his. Most of all to drift off to sleep contently in his strong arms.

She had those dreams but she knew it was dangerous to think such things about her partner and her co worker. She had to show a professional example to her members and starting a relationship with him....set a bad example of what not to do. Most of all....she feared the question of what if their enemies got word and used it against them....

"It's alright 'Lizabeth..." He said in a husky tone of voice as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. His fingers were calloused yet they felt good against her skin. And as he grabbed her hand and gripped it tight...suddenly all her fears and all her doubts had disappeared. It was only...her and him.

"I would love it..." she finally answered.

The first kiss was quick...as if John was testing the waters. He pulled back and smiled taking her face in his hands, running his fingers against her face. Taking a happy and deep shuddering breath. He moved in and their lips began crashing together....just like the waves in the ocean around them.


End file.
